Siempre te amare
by dramberg
Summary: el amor es real con un ser amado transformado en pokemon pues solo hay que verlo y saber que va a pasar si sus amigas vienen a visitar y el no esta , amourshiping de ash y serena
1. Chapter 1

Bueno un hola a todos de un buen tiempo …. Estoy muy pero mjy triste ya que no pude subir ningún fic además el motivo de mi ausencia fue de que mis profesores me quitaron mi flash además ya estaba listo lo de malo era de que no lo podía subir , además me ….. bueno ya no les aburro mas , empezemos con el fic

Aclaraciones:los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen solo me pertenece el fic XD

Siempre te amare

Nuestros héroes estaban descansando de un buen dia para todos ya que ash es campeón de kalos y serena es reina de kalos ellos estaban pasando un buen tiempo en un prado verde con muchas flores, pero en cada momento que pasaba era un conteo para que cada uno se vayase despidiendo y separando otra vez de ellos mismos, tanto la reina y el campeón de kalos estaban tan tristes pero no se podía hacer nada ni una simple excusa los volveria a juntar asi que en ese momento

Clemont:y en cuanto tiempo te vas de kalos hacia kanto ash?

Ash:en una hora

Serena:(pensando)porfavor que neve o que le pase algo al avión para que no se vaya

Ash:serena?

Serena:(saliendo del pensamiento)si ash¡

Ash:que te pasa serena?

Serena:n..no es nada ash porque?

Ash:te noto un poco triste y pensativa

En ese instante ellos decidieron ir al aeropuerto para despedirse de ash y cuando están de camino al aeropuerto el equipo rocket los sorprende atrapando a pikachu con un agarrador de pokemons(N.A:la parte dl lema me saltare porque me olvide)después del lema del equipo rocket…

Ash:devuélvanme a mi pikachu no es de ustedes

James:y si no queremos que?

Ash:pikachu electrobola¡

Pikachu:pika,pika¡

En ese momento pikachu crea una bola de electricidad y se las lanza al equipo rocket y este sale volando por los aires

James,jesie y meowth:el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez¡

En ese momento ellos ven de que cuando salen volando se cae una maquina.

Clemont:que ese esta maquina?

Bonnie:talvez sea para que te consigas una novia no creees?

En ese momento clemont saca su brazo para agarrarla después el lo analiza y ve de que eso estallara y salen corriendo pero serena se tropieza y se cae , en ese instante ash se da cuenta de eso asi que abraza a serena y la cubre…

Serena:(pensando)ash me esta salvando , pero talez sea un sueño

En ese instante la maquina explota y ash desaparece, pero después ven y buscan a ash por todo el lugar y solo ven a un pikachu con la gorra de ash a lado de pikachu

Todos:quien es ese pikachu?

Clemont:ya lo entiendo la maquina que exploto convirtió a ash en un pikachu

Serena:osea que ese pikachu con gorra es ash(pensando)que bonito es ash convertido en pikachu

En ese momento serena se sintió la persona mas feliz del mundo ya que podía seguir estando con ash un tiempo mas después decidieron …

Clemont:tu te llevas a ash, serena ya que tu eres su amiga de la infancia

Serena:(roja)y..yo?(pensando)estare a solas con ashˆ_ˆ

En ese momento ash estaba pensando

Ash:(pensando)no pense que esto me pasaría pero me hace muy feliz

Despues de todo esto ellos decidieron separarse clemont y Bonnie se fueron con su padre en ciudad luminalia , serena y ash(pikachu)se fueron a casa de serena(N.A:pikachu se fue con clemont y Bonnie)en cada momento que pasaba serena se imaginaba cosas como un beso o dormir junto con ash(pikachu) bueno eso ella no sabe si va a pasar , cuando ellos estaban caminando ella ve a ash(pikachu) pero se encontraba desmayado asi que decide correr a su casa.

Después de unas horas

Ella logra ver su casa ,era una casa humilde con un pradera verde, flores y un rihorn ella entra rápidamente a su casa y le pide a su mama´ que le ayude a curar a ash ya que estaba con mucha temperatura y después de todo eso lograron curar a ash(pikachu) y se durmió en la cama de serena y estuvo allí.(N.A:bueno vi hartos nombres de la madre de serena pero este me cayo mejor)

Grace:y de quien es ese pikachu serena?

Serena:(pensando)si le digo que es ash lo enviara a kanto ,ya se ¡ tengo una mejor idea(saliendo del pensamiento)es de mi mama´ lo atrape de vuelta a casa

Grace:que bonito es , haber si me lo muestras cuando despierte , y veo de que eres la nueva reina de kalos no?

Serena:(roja)si,además ese era mi sueño

Grace:bueno ire a preparar la cena

en ese momento ella fue donde ash(pikachu) y vio de que dormia y decidio taparle con cama y se retiro

bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo ,descubri de que no soy tan bueno subiendo fics por capítulos asi que subiré fics de dos o tres capítulos o aveces oneshots bueno cuando escribi esto me llego tanta inspiración que decidi aumentar este fic a tres capítulos , les dire que no soy bueno escribiendo lemon porque intente escribir y solo me llego mucha vergüenza bueno me voy

porfa reviews sino no tengo su apoyo bye,bye o un sayonara ˆ_ˆ


	2. ahora yo?

Muy buenos días , tardes , o noches les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo capitulo de siempre te amare y bueno lei un fic de no me acuerdo cuantos capítulos me gusto y me llego tanta inspiración que decidi colocar una parte casi igual en cierta manera asi que solo les digo de que no me estoy copiando solo me copiare una parte o mejor dicho una palabra en los siguientes capitulos bueno a comenzar y antes creo que el nuevo capitulo de acogida entre tus brazos lo subiré la siguiente semana asi que a empezar…

Capitulo 2: Ahora yo?

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de kalos pero había una excepción en la casa de cierta pelimiel…

Después de que ash(pikachu) estuviese mejor decidio ver si serena estaba con el pero vio todo el lugar y no vio nada , el intento levantarse pero no pudo ya que todavía estaba cansado pero el se decidio en levantarse , lo logro y camino hasta cierta parte del cuarto de serena pero casi llegando a la puerta el se desmayo otra vez ya que todavía no estaba sano, pero en otro lugar serena estaba pensando?

Serena:(pensando)que hare si mi mama´ descubre que ash es un pikachu me dira que lo lleve con su mama´ ya que puedo tenerlo para mi (subiendo las escaleras de su casa) bueno vere que pasa pero hare (abre la puerta de su cuarto) todo lo posible p…..

En ese instante serena ve a ash(pikachu) desmayado .

Serena:ash(pikachu)¡

Ash(pikachu):se..re..na

En ese instante serena coloca a ash(pikachu) devuelta en su cama y piensa que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera convertido en una pokemon .

Serena:(pensando)si me hubiera convertido en un pokemon, en que pokemon me hubiera convertido?

Ella estuvo pensando eso un buen rato hasta que ve al rihorn de su madre volar por los cielos ella decide salir lo mas rápido a ver que pasaba.

Sale de su casa

En ahí ve al equipo rocket que se estaba robando el pokemon de su madre y el quipo rocket dice su lema (N.A:como se los dije en el anterior cap. Cre , Me olvide la frase).

Después de la frase

Serena:no se lleven al rihorn de mi madre¡

James :cállate mocosa nosotros hacemos lo que queremos y tomamos lo que nos pertenece, no es cierto meowht?

Meowht:si james.

En ese instante meowht activa un botón de su control y el globo se equipa con propulsores…

James:ahora que haras mocosa?

Serena:sal delphox y usa llamarada¡

En ese instante delphox sale de la pokebola y usa el ataque que serena le dijo , logro darle a la cuerda que estaba cargando a rihorn quemándola y soltándola …

James:porque hiciste eso?

Serena:no les pertenece a ustedes¡, delphox usa otra vez llamarada¡

En ese instante delphox usa llamarada y le da al globo del equipo rocket mandándolos a volar(otra ves XD)

Equipo rocket:NOS MANDARON A VOLAR OTRA VES ¡

Después de eso ella guardo a su delphox y acaricio a su rihorn, después vio una maquina diferente a la otra y la toco y ella decidio subirla a su cuarto

En su cuarto

Cuando acabo de subir la maquina en su cuarto decidio ver para que servia

Serena:(pensando)talvez sirva para volver a ash a la normalidad , pero si se vuelve normal no estará mas aquí .

Despues de eso ella se tropezó con una de sus ropas y apretó un botón azul pero no paso nada .

Paso un rato

Serena ve que sale una cámara de la maquina y en eso ve un pikachu.

Maquina:pokemon encontrado

Serena:ummm?

La maquina ve a serena .

Maquina:humano encontrado

Serena:que¡

En ese instante la maquina saca un rayo . el rayo se vuelve rojo y le da a pikachu y ella ve de que le esta absorviendo, después la maquina acaba y apunta a serena y el rayo se vuelve azul , y le da a serena pero no pasa nada…

Maquina:autodesruccion en 10 segundos¡

Serena:ahhhhh¡

En ese instante ella agarra la maquina y la lanza por la ventana y la cierra después de unos segundos mas la maquina explota

Serena:gracias a arceus que no es en mi cuarto

En ese instante ve que ash se estaba despertando

Ash(pikachu):pika pikachu ''serena que haces ahí?''

Serena:(pensando)que dira ash?

Ash(pikachu):(pensando)ahh ya lo recuerdo , me converti en un pikachu

En ese momento el se para con su gorra y decide hacer señas en donde estaba ya que no lo reconocia bien

Serena:en donde estamos?, pues estamos en mi cuarto .

En ese instante ve el cuarto todo color de rosa y ash(pikachu)se sonroja y se desmaya .

Serena:ash(pikachu)¡

Después de eso ella vuelve a colocar a pikachu en su cama y le tapa .

En la noche

Grace había llegado de las compras y ella no sabia de que el equipo rocket quería robar a su rihorn , ella estaba preparando la cena , mientras que serena estaba en su cuarto .

Cuarto de serena

Serena:(pensando)que me habrá hecho esa maquina?

Ash(pikachu):pika pika "se…re…na"

Serena:que dices ash(pikachu)?

Pero en ese mismo instante el se vuelve a desmayar…

Serena:ahh (se enoja inflando los cachetes)se volvió a desmayar.

En la cocina

Grace:serena ven a cenar¡

Serena:en un instante mama´ ¡

En ese instante serena tapa a ash con una cama y va abajo donde su mama´ la esperaba con la cena lista.

En el comedor

Grace:y bien reina de kalos que planeas hacer?.

Serena:(sonrojada por el comentario)ummm no se que hacer además tengo que cuidar de ash(pikachu).

Grace:ash?

Serena:(nerviosa y pensando)no debi decir ash(pikachu)…

Grace:bien, dime serena que pasa.

Serena:(nerviosa)es que ash me invito a viajar por hoenn y me voy a ir ummm por la noche, si por la noche.

Grace:ahhh asi que eso era

Serena:si(pensando)no pensé que se lo creyera

Grace:y pensabas irte sin decirlo a tu madre, y sabes cuentas con mi apoyo

Serena:de que?

Grace:ya lo sabes tu no es asi?

En ese momento serena estaba pensando en lo que dijo su mama´ y ella lo entendio y se sonrojo mucho como el color rojo.

Grace:no te preocupes hija se que el te aceptara.

Serena:(sonrojada)gracias mama´

En ese momento ellos cenaron por unos minutos mas hasta que decidieron ir a descansar .

En el cuarto de serena

Serena:bueno será mejor dormir

En ese momento ella se coloca su pijama y ve la cama pero antes de poder dormir ella ve de que su cuerpo se cubre con una luz azul y ve de que el rayo empieza a funcionar : de su cabeza le salen dos orejas iguales a la de un pikachu , le sale una cola de la parte trasera , disminuye su tamaño y se duerme.

A la media noche

Ash(pikachu):serena, serena despierta.

Serena:que paso?

Ash(pikachu):ahhh mejor velo tu misma

En ese instante ash(pikachu)trae un espejo de el escritorio de serena y le señala

Serena:ahhhhhhh¡ soy un pikachu¡

En ese instante serena no sabe que hacer y libera truenos que hacen que su madre se despierte.

En el cuarto de grace

Grace:que pasa porque hubo un rayo?

En el cuarto de serena

Ash(pikachu):serena calmate

Serena(pikachu):como esperas que me calme¡

Ash(pikachu)yo no grite cuando me converti en un pikachu

serena(pikachu):pero no estas en tu casa , en cambio yo si estoy

ash(pikachu):pero…

en ese instante entra grace a su cuarto y tanto serena como ash se percatan de ello se deciden esconder en arriba del ropero que serena tenia .

Grace:(pensando)donde se habrá metido serena? , talvez devio ir al baño.

En ese instante grace vuelve a su cuarto.

Ash(pikachu):bien serena que haras ahora?

serena(pikachu):bueno tendremos que ir hoenn

ash(pikachu):por que?

serena(pikachu):es que le dije a mi madre diciendo de que tu me habias invitado a viajar por esa región.

ash(pikachu):yo lo hice?

serena(pikachu):bueno vamos, pero antes escribiré una carta a mi mama´ diciendo de que me fui.

ash(pikachu):si escríbela si no se preocupara.

En ese momento serena empieza a escribir la carta para su madre y la deja en su cama , después de eso ellos parten hacia la región de hoenn , que pasara con nuestros héroes?, que les deparara? , habrá amourshiping? , seguire escribiendo este fic?XD bueno eso lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo de este fic.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

Bueno eso es todo me costo que me llegue la inspiración y bueno estoy pensando en muchas cosas como convertir a todas las chicas de pokemon en pikachus pero me desanime porque algunas no me caen bien , también veran que pasara en el siguiente fic XD además creo que agragare un poco de lemon(talvez¬_¬) bueno si quieren lean mis otros fics , también son libres de decirme si esta mal , criticarme , felicitarme, enviarme regalos XD no mentira pero espero su comentario en los reviews un bye bye y hasta la siguiente.


	3. Algo muy inesperado

Muy buenos días tardes o noches perdón por no subir este cap por dos semanas la razón es de que no llegaba el drama para este fic,como también tenia mucha tarea y creo que me arruine a mi mismo ya que creo que tengo malas notas, bueno también tengo que decir de que este fic va dedicado a fandeserena91(Pablo Jesus Flores Cordova)ya que no me había enterado desde un buen tiempo, además gracias a el yo conoci el fanfiction, bueno sin mas que decir empezemos con el fic

Nota:en este fic va haber una parte con lemon(el lemon no vale nada asi que se recomienda que lean además es para todos)XD

Después de que ash y serena se hayan convertido, cada uno en un pikachu(ash con su gorra y serena con su sombrero)decidieron viajar los dos hacia sino, pero antes de irse serena decidio dejar una carta…(N.A:ash y serena se entienden cuando estén solos)

Serena(pikachu):y bien a donde iremos ahora?

ash(pikachu):bueno tenemos que ir hacia kanto, pero tenemos que pasar por sino, después por hoenn y al final llegaremos a kanto donde se encuentra el prof. Oak

serena(pikachu):pero el es investigador

ash(pikachu):ya lo se, pero quiero ver cual es el problema.

Serena(pikachu):entonces…si vamos a ir a sino tenemos que ir primero al aeropuerto.

ash(pikachu):y donde queda el aeropuerto?

serena(pikachu):tenemos que ir primero a ciudad luminalia, luego…

ash(pikachu):luego entramos al aeropuerto y…

serena(pikachu):y nos metemos en los equipajes

ash(pikachu):ummm…porque?

serena(pikachu):porque somos pokemons!

ash(pikachu):ahhh ya me acorde, entonces andando…

En ese momento los dos pokemons bajaron del cuarto de la pelimiel y decidieron partir hacia el aeropuerto…

serena(pikachu):(pensando)estoy viajando con ash a solas , es como un sueño hecho realidad

ash(pikachu):y por donde es la ciudad luminlia?

serena(pikachu):(roja por lo que había pensado)

ash(pikachu):serena?

serena(pikachu):ahhh s…si?

ash(pikachu):te pregunte donde quedaba ciudad luminalia

serena(pikachu):tenemos que ir por ahí(señalando el camino de la derecha)

ash(pikachu):bien vamos…

serena(pikachu):(pensando)talvez en ese momento…

En ese momento serena no ve por donde pisa, se tropieza y se lastima la pierna.

Serena(pikachu):(adolorida)auch, me duele la pierna

Ash(pikachu):que paso serena?

Serena(pikachu):me lastime la pierna

ash(pikachu):(rojo)s…subete a mi es…espalda, te carga…cargare

serena(pikachu):(roja)es…esta bi…bien

en ese instante con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a serena, se sube a la espalda de ash, ash le dice que le indique por donde caminar, y asi siguen el camino

después de una hora

ash(pikachu):por fin llegamos a ciudad luminalia, ya puedes caminar serena?

serena(pikachu):(roja)si, gracias

en ese intsante ellos van camino al aeropuerto pero se les cruza una chica peliazul…

ash(pikachu):pika!"dawn"

dawn:que bonitos pikachus,, ummm? Ese pikachu tiene la gorra de ash y ese otro pikachu tiene un sombrero…

serena(pikachu):pika pika?(celosa) "quien es ella ash?"

ash(pikachu):pika pikachu "ella es una amiga de sino"

en ese momento ella decide capturar a uno, pero antes decide abrazarlos, y cuando los abraza mueve los cachetes de ambos pikachus creando una pequeña red eléctrica que causa que su pelo se vuelva brillante(como un diamante XD) y se vuelva como un afro…

dawn:ohhh mi pelo1, me las pagarna malditos pikachus

ash y serena(pikachu):pika? "que hicimos?"

en ese instante ella saca a su piplup…

dawn:Piplup burbujas hacia el pikachu con sombrero

en ese momento piplup lanzoun ataque de burbujas que iba directo a serena(pikachu) pero…

ash(pikachu):Pika…chu!(impactrueno)

en ese instante ash(pikachu) lanza un gran impactrueno que derrota el ataque de burbujas de piplup, dándole a el y dejándole inconsiente y perdiendo la batalla…

dawn:que bonita pareja hacen ustedes!?

En ese momento cuando dawn dijo esas palabras los dos se sonrojaron ya que eso todavía no era cierto…ellos empezaron a correr de ahí al aeropuerto lo mas rápido que pudieron…

En el aeropuerto

Ash(pikachu):(rojo)mas bien que escapamos de ella

serena(pikachu):(roja s…si

ash(pikachu):(calmado)y bien ahora como nos metemos en las maletas?

serena(pikachu):(pensando)ummm? tendremos que, oh no puede ser?(enojada)

ash(pikachu):que pasa serena?

serena(pikachu):tendremos que meternos en la maleta de tu amiga…

ash(pikachu):pero ella no esta aquí

serena(pikachu):allí esta (señalando al frente suyo)

en ese momento dawn pasa por ahí los saluda con una acaricia y se va directamente al aeropuerto.

serena(pikachu):vamos, es el momento

ash(pikachu):si

en ese instante entran corriendo hacia la maleta de dawn…,después ellos se entran , pero lo que no midieronfue de que la maleta de dawn no era tan grande como ellos lo pensaron…

serena(pikachu):ash no te muevas

ash(pikachu):bien.

Pero en ese momento dawn estaba corriendo, porque el vuelo hacia sino ya iba a despegar, y ella no sabia de que tanto ash y serena(pikachu) estaban en su maleta,ella estaba moviendo la maleta que causo un revoltimiento dentro de la maleta que causo que serena y ash se besaran accidentalmente quedando rojos, pero ninguno se separo, ya que ellos lo estaban disfrutando, pero a causa de otro revoltimiento se separaron…

Después de un rato

Ash y serena habían salido de la maleta, ya que la maleta ya se ubicaba en el lugar donde se guarda las maletas, pero ninguno de ellos hablaba nada, ya que había pasado algo que siempre habían querido, pero nunca había pasado…

serena(pikachu):(pensand)si¡mi primer beso es con ash

ash(pikachu):te gusto?

serena(pikachu):d…de que ha…hablas?

ash(pikachu):del b…beso

serena(pikachu):y a t…ti?

ash(pikachu):(rojo desviando la mirada)si me gus…gusto y a ti?

serena(pikachu):(roja)s…si¡

ash(pikachu):(rojo)desde tiempo tuve un fuere sentimiento, que no supe que era pero cuando te bese, esa emoción fue muy fuerte volvió asi que…(rojo)solo…solo te dire que te amo¡

serena(pikachu):(toda roja)y…yo también te a…amo¡

en ese momento ellos dos como prueba de su amor ellos dos se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez mas lujuriosamente, y…(este contenido no es apto para niños menores de 18 años)(N.A:(todo rojo)esta parte quería colocar lemon pero la clasificación del fic es de todas las edades asi que no dire mas…)

después de esa noche tan lujuriosa que ellos tuvieron ellos no sabían que algo mas iba a pasar después… ellos se despertaron después de la larga noche, ellos lograron ver por una ventana , que ya estaban por llegar a sino, y los dos decidieron entrar de nuevo a la maleta de dawn para que nadie los descubra…

Minutos después

El avión ya había descendido y los pasajeros estaban bajando del avión, y cada uno iba a cierta sala para recoger sus maletas… después de eso dawn decidio ir a su casa en donde su madre la estaba esperando…

Una aproximadamente

Dawn ya estaba rumbo a su casa pero estaba oyendo voces peo ella no sabia de donde, asi que lo dejo como estaba

En su casa

Johhana:hija bienvenida

Dawn:gracias mama´(dándole un abrazo

Johhana:pasa hija cuéntame , encontraste a ash en kalos?

Dawn:(apenada)no mama´

Johhana:se que lo encontraras

Dawn:gracias mama´

Johhana:que tal si te das un baño para calmarte?

Dawn:bien

Despues de eso ella se fue al baño, se dio una ducha y se quedo mas tranquila…

Dawn iba directo, su cuarto ya que iba a revisar las cosas que tenia o había traido en su maleta, después de buscar a ash, ya que estaba enamorado de el desde la primera vez que lo vio…

En su maleta

ash(pikachu):vamos(saliendo)

serena(pikachu):bien(igual saliendo)

Despues de salir se escondieron debajo de la cama de dawn pero serena(pikachu) vio una caja y empezó a verla mas de cerca, cuando encontró muchas fotos de ash y en ese instante serena(pikachu) le pregunta…

serena(pikachu):ash… te gusto dawn?

Ash(pikachu):porque la pregunta?

serena(pikachu):mira esto(mostrándole la caja)

ash(pikachu):(sorprendido)

serena(pikachu):y te gusto dawn?

ash(pikachu):antes de verte a ti si, pero era solo por atracción, pero cuando te vi logre sentir el amor verdadero y una calida sensación que me hizo feliz, además yo nunca te sere infiel.

serena(pikachu):gracias ash(besándole)

ash(pikachu)Laceptando el beso)

dawn entraba a su cuarto buscando su maleta, cuando lo encontró vio de que estaba abierto, pero la ventana no estaba abierta asi que…

dawnpensando)el ladron sigue aquí…

bueno hasta aquí el cap me costo ya que al principio estaba en mi cuaderno y me costo transcribirlo, bueno creo que tendre mas tiempo para escribir fics asi que bye,bye. n_n


	4. un humano y un eve

EL AMOURSHIPPING ES CANON!, yo espere esto desde el primer dia pero bueno por eso me anime a seguir escribiendo fics, bien comencemos con este fic…

Aclaraciones:los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi le pertenecen a satoshi tajiri

Una eve y un humano

En una ciudad verde con muchas flores se encontraban dos hermanos, uno que estaba trabajando y el otro que estaba jugando con los pokemons,si ellos son clemont y Bonnie.

Clemont:bueno creo que ya encontré la forma de regresar a la forma humana a ash ya que ¡TODO ES POSIBLE AHORA GRACIAS A LA CIENCIA!,Maquina invertidora, bien te explicare en esta pequeña capsula (señalando la capsula) entrara ash y después en ahí (señalando la capsula grande) saldrá ash, pero con su forma humana.

Bonnie:y crees que eso funcionara?

Clemont:bueno no se le puede asegurar nada no?

Bonnie:pero el problema es de como llevaremos esto?

Clemont:bueno en eso si tienes razón, creo que lo tendremos que llevar en un camión

En esos momentos el saco a sus pokemons para que le ayuden a llevar esa maquina a un camión.

DESPUES DE DOS HORAS…

Clemont:por fin llegamos, cerca de aquí se tendría que encontrar la casa de serena

Bonnie: no es esa de alla? (señalando una casa con un corral)

Clemont:creo que si es…

Bonnie:entonces vayamos a ver

Clemont:un rato alguien esta saliendo

En ese momento ven de que la madre de serena salía de esa casa, y ellos van a preguntarle…

Grace:oh¡ chicos que les trae aquí?

Bonnie:vinimos a ver a serena

Grace:pero serena no esta aquí

Clemont: entonces donde esta?

Grace:ella dijo que iba a ir con ash a hoenn

Clemont:ya veo, entonces nos vemos señora Grace

Clemont:vamos Bonnie tenemos que ira a hoenn, pero ir a hoenn es un largo camino

Bonnie:creo que ellos debieron ir primero a sinho , ya que se acerca a hoenn

Clemont:tienes razón Bonnie,entonces vamos al aeropuerto y vayamos allí

En ese momento la maquina que construyo empezó a brillar y después exploto…

Bonnie:que paso hermano?

Clemont:creo que la maquina no aguanta mucho tiempo asi que tendre que construirla cuando estemos con ash y serena

Bonnie:si tienes razón

Entonces ellos decidieron ir directamente al aeropuerto, después de un buen tiempo casi calculando una hora ellos llegaron y tomaron el primer vuelo de su suerte ese vuelo estaba por salir.

Clemont:Más bien alcanzamos este vuelo

Bonnie:Si tienes razón

Mientras ellos iban a sinho otra cosa está pasando en la casa de una chica con cabello media azulado…

Serena:Que haremos si nos descubre?

Ash:Pues intentemos que nos descubra

Dawn:Sean quienes sean salgan de ahí(Señalando su cama)

Serena:Creo que ya nos atrapo

Ash:Bueno sólo finjamos ser pokemons y todo saldrá bien

Serena:Entendido

En ese momento Ellos dos salieron Del escondite que era debajo de su cama…

Dawn:(sorprendida)queeee? Eran unos pikachus?

Pikachus:pikachu pika

Johanna:hija la comida ya esa lista!

Dawn:en un rato bajo mama´! Y bien que hacen aquí?

Pikachus:pika pikachu pi

Dawn:si tiene hambre les traeré algo después(se va de su cuarto)

Serena:y ahora que hacemos? Le seguiremos el juego?

Ash:por hoy si

En el avión los dos hermanos estaban disfrutando de la vista pero poco después de unas largas horas de viaje por fin llegaron a la región de sinho, y ellos rápidamente salieron a buscar a ash, pero no sabían que hacer ya que no sabían en donde estaban y pensaron en donde podrían estar y…

Bonnie:talvez deban estar en la casa de su amiga dawn, te acuerdas que nos conto que vivía cerca de aquí

Clemont:tienes razón asi que vayamos alla (señalando un pueblo cerca de ahí)

Y ellos decidieron ir a ese pueblo que estaba a pocos minutos del aeropuerto…

EN LA CASA DE DAWN

Johanna:y bien que paso arriba?

Dawn:no paso nada

Johanna:bueno que haras ahora que ash no estaba en kalos

Dawn:pues ire a kanto a su pueblo

Johanna: en serio?

Dawn:si parto mañana pasado

ALGUIEN TOCA EL TIMBRE

Johanna:ire a ver quien es

Dawn:no, mejor yo voy

Johanna:bien

En ese momento ella fue hasta la puerta en donde se encontró con un joven y una niña…

Clemont:tu eres dawn?

Dawn:si, por que?

Bonnie:de casualidad no viste a una chica con el pelo color pelimiel y un pikachu?

Dawn:no vi a la chica pero si vi a dos pikachus

Clemont y Bonnie:en serio!?

Dawn:si, están en mi cuarto

Clemont:perdón por mis modales, yo soy clemont y ella es mi hermanita Bonnie

Típicamente ella siempre muestra a su dedenne y a un pikachu que lo llevaba cargado

Bonnie:y estos son dedenne y pikachu

Dawn:pasen, hablaremos adentro ya que esta haciendo frio aquí afuera

Clemont:bueno gracias

Dawn:mama´ellos son clemont y Bonnie

Clemont y Bonnie:mucho gusto

Johanna:mucho gusto

Dawn:y que les trae aquí?

Clemont:pues como te iba diciendo estaba buscando un pikachu y a una chica

Dawn:si y que tienen con ellos

Clemont:pues tengo que tratar algo con ellos

Dawn:como que ¿

Clemont:bueno solo es un experimento, te importaría traer a los dos pikachus?

Dawn:bueno

En ese instante ella sube arriba y ve de que los dos pikachus estaban durmiendo y los baja abajo par ver si eran los que el buscaba

Dawn:son estos?

Clemont:si son ellos

Dawn:y bien? Tiene un lugar en donde quedarse?

Clemont;pues no

Dawn:quédense hoy por esta noche?

Clemont:gracias por su hospitalidad

Dawn:no es nada

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Dawn:que es eso?(mirando la maquina)

Clemont:bueno es una maquina

Dawn:y tu la construiste?

Clemont: pues si

Dawn:y para que sirve?

Clemont:ya lo veras, podrias traer a los dos pikachus

Dawn:bien

Después de unos minutos ella bajo a los dos pikachus que seguían dormidos y clemont a la suerte eligio y lo coloco uno en una maquina.

Clemont:no tendras una toalla?

Dawn:si tengo, te la traigo?

Clemont:si porfavor

En ese momento le trajo una toalla y le dio bueno manténganse alejados y no miren aquí, y ella como también Bonnie se dio la vuelta…

En ese momento clemont metio al pikachu adentro, sin saber si era serena o ash, y el jalo una palanca y vio de que la maquina estaba funcionando y vio de que allí empezaba a salir un joven con el pelo azabache.

Clemont:ash, toma esto (le dio la toalla)

Ash:ahora le toca a serena

Clemont:si

En ese momento el coloco a serena en la maquina, y clemont jalo la palanca pero la maquina no funcionaba como el creyo que funcionaria ya que la maquina actuaba extraño, cuando acabo no salio serena , sino se veía a un eve

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

Bueno aquí esta el cap no se si les gusto o no bueno no se según ustedes me darán criticas o palabras conmovedoras, no se intentare subir lo mas rápido el especial de navidad bueno un sayonara y hasta otro cap…

NYA NYA


End file.
